Pakheda
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: Valkyrie lives a peaceful life until that peace is disrupted. Now she's out for revenge, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get justice for her people and the man she loved. A one shot about one woman's journey for justice, and how the Commander of Death and a Traitor Prince help her along the way. Rated T to be safe. I don't anything publicly recognizable.


**Hey everybody! Do those of you who write ever have a character who bugs the crap out of you every waking moment? Well Valkyrie has been driving me crazy for days, and this one shot has come out of it. I've got some explanations for a few things down at the bottom as well as some translations for the Trikru words and phrases I used! Hope y'all enjoy and be sure to leave some feedback! Thanks bunches lovelies! Y'all are the greatest! :D**

Sharp bursts of rapid fire, flashes of light, and fallen bodies. Valkyrie would never forget this night, her face smudged with blood, some of it hers but most of it belonging to this enemy who'd come out of nowhere.

The stench of gunpowder and death mingled in the night air, and she wanted to gag. Her hands were slick with sweat, causing the grip on her sword hilt to slip. Her dark blonde hair fell into her eyes only to be whipped away by the wind.

Her people were peaceful, a band of misfits cast off from the twelve tribes. They were outlaws, hiding in the shadows and just trying to survive. Then this force emerged from the very forest that had concealed them for so long.

The first to die had been Gould, an elderly man simply trying to protect his young grandson. After that Valkyrie had lost count, striking the enemy when she could and taking as many as she could. She'd faintly noticed when the hunting party returned, thankful for the added numbers.

She was growing tired, her muscles burning with fatigue. She could feel her movements slowing, her rage waning to a mere urge to survive. Her adrenaline rush was easing, and the man she fought was getting the upper hand.

Then out of the corner of her eye Valkyrie watched as the one person she loved more than life fell, red blossoming across his chest. She screamed, a sound similar to the panther's cry she'd heard on many a moonless night.

Anger coursed through her veins causing her blows to become swifter and more powerful. These Skai people didn't know the fury they'd unleashed.

She quickly dispatched of the man she'd been fighting, his body crumpling, astonishment coloring his features even in death. She ran to where Hagen lay, his clothing drenched in his blood as he gasped for breath.

Her knees sank into the damp earth, her hands reaching for his. A heart-wrenching smile curved his lips, his tortured gaze finding her own as he squeezed her hand weakly.

"Do not cry, my love," Hagen whispered, his other hand brushing strands of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I cannot stop," Valkyrie admitted, her tears coming in earnest, "I can't live without you."

"You must," Hagen pled, "Our people need you now more than ever, my Heda."

"They will survive, but I wish only to join you in the afterlife," she said, her voice hoarse.

"The dead you cannot help, but the living can yet be saved. Save our people."

Valkyrie nodded against his palm, watching as he breathed his last-his hand falling limply at his side. His once vibrant blue eyes stared unseeingly through her as though she wasn't even there. She ran a hand through his dark brown hair; feeling like the very life was being choked out of her. Already his body grew cold, and so did her heart.

She kissed him once last time, the wind carrying away her solemn promise, "They will pay for this bloodshed. Justice will be done."

100100100100100100100

Clarke had been sitting in council meetings for three days after the death of the Azgeda queen. Roan had been reclaimed by his people, and his leadership had not been questioned to this point. Lexa had appointed new ambassadors from each clan, and it seemed that all was peaceful. Or was until the doors of the meeting hall burst open…

All heads turned to watch silently as a stunning woman entered the hall with a Skai person in tow. The man looked like he'd seen better days, what parts of his body that weren't caked with blood were covered in yellowing bruises.

"What is the meaning of this," Lexa asked as she stood.

However, neither the menace in her voice nor the anger in her gaze stopped the woman before her. Her silver eyes, set in a heart shaped face, were fixed on the Commander- cold as death itself.

This woman looked as though she'd just walked from the battlefield. She wore leather breeches that clung to her legs like a second skin, knee high black leather boots, and leather armor trimmed in a gleaming black fur.

Her ash blonde hair was dirty and matted, braided down her back. She looked innocent, youthful, but the jet-black paint smudged around her eyes and down her cheeks made her look almost feral.

Her prisoner tried to wiggle out of her death grip, and that was when a low growl echoed from the doorway. The whole room watched as two massive gray wolves gracefully made their way to where the woman stood, taking their places by her side.

"Who are you, and why have you come," Lexa asked.

But it was Roan who spoke, "Valkyrie."

"Roan," the woman said with a nod in his direction, "I'm glad to see you've taken your rightful place among your people."

"Our people," he said softly.

"They ceased being my people when your mother banished my love."

"You are Azgeda," Clarke asked, finding her tongue.

"No, I am Pakstoka."

"Who are you," Lexa asked, this time more forcefully eliciting a growl from the two canine sentinels.

"My name is Valkyrie, but my people call me Pakheda- Commander of Wolves. I have come seeking justice for my people who were slaughtered at the hands of the Skaikru."

"That's impossible," Clarke said.

"No," Valkyrie growled, "The man I love was killed by your people, this one will tell the truth."

The Skaikru prisoner was shoved forward, hitting his knees.

"Tell them," Valkyrie commanded, "Tell them what your people did."

"We heard of an encampment of rogue Grounders twenty miles north of Arkadia. Chancellor Pike was convinced they were a threat to our people. He sent out a force of thirty men with rifles to deal with this threat. What she says is true, we attacked and killed nearly all of the villagers before we realized that most of them were very old or very young. Their hunting party returned, and they tried to fight back, but they were no match for our weapons. Most of the men were killed, and those who weren't retreated into the forest."

Clarke sat dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her mother and Kane would allow such a thing.

"Now do you understand why I am here, Commander," Valkyrie asked through clenched teeth.

"If revenge is what you seek, you will not have it. Skaikru is under my protection," Lexa answered.

Roan stood up then, "Where is Hagen?"

They watched as Valkyrie bit her lip, swallowing hard, "Your brother is dead."

A collective gasp filled the room, Roan's face registering his shock before anger settled on the planes of his face.

"When," he asked hoarsely.

"Three days ago during the Skaikru attack," Valkyrie replied, her chin held high.

"So what do you want us to do, Valkyrie," Clarke asked.

"Many times it is not the people at fault in an attack like this. Men follow orders- orders given by one man. I want Chancellor Pike, or I will devour everything in my path including this city. My men are hungry for revenge, and if Pike is not handed over to me I will set them loose. We are not called Pakstoka for nothing, remember this."

With that the woman turned and walked out, the wolves following in her wake.

They all stared after her, but Roan's gaze lingered a little longer than the rest. Lexa seemed oblivious to this, but Clarke noticed.

"I cannot believe my brother is dead," Roan whispered.

"But his death has raised a problem," one of the ambassadors spoke up, "What are we to do about this Pakheda?"

"We have no choice but to give in to her demands," another said.

"We kill her, eliminate the threat. She has not only threatened Skaikru, but us as well," yet another claimed.

"No," Roan roared, "She is under my protection as my brother's wife. We will give her Pike, or suffer the consequences. Valkyrie does not make empty threats, and she will raze this city to the ground if her demand is not met."

"From what I understand from my mother, Pike is a rabble-rouser. He's stirring up hatred for the Grounders among my people. He was given the chancellorship in a free election, so the people will not willingly give him up."

"Then we take him," Lexa said, "I cannot afford a war with a heda who has nothing to lose."

"I will get in touch with some of my contacts inside Arkadia and see what can be done," Clarke said as she rose from her seat, "And Roan will accompany me."

The Azgeda king simply nodded his assent before following her from the room.

When they were out of hearing distance of the meeting hall, Clarke pulled Roan aside.

"You know more than you're saying, Roan."

"Valkyrie is probably already on her way to Arkadia. She won't wait for Lexa's blessing, or her help. She's going to avenge Hagen, and she will put an end to anyone who stands in her way," Roan said almost proudly.

"We leave tonight then," Clarke said, "There's no reason to take any chances."

"We should leave within the hour. She'll travel much faster than we will."

Clarke took a deep breath, "We leave in an hour then. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep my people safe."

100100100100100100100

Valkyrie and her men traveled all night, the wolves' haunting echoes guiding their way. She called for them to stop just as the sun was beginning to rise, calling back the wolves, and ordered the prisoner be brought to her.

"You will assist me in my endeavor, or your people will die," Valkyrie said coolly, "Now take me to your people and convince them that I am one of you, or you will die a very painful death."

The man nodded, "I already promised you I'd help didn't I?"

"What are your promises? The oath of a snake," Valkyrie hissed, "Keep him shackled and stay hidden. I will return shortly."

She grabbed a leather satchel and made her way to the nearby river. Bjorn and Gunnar trotted along beside her- their tails brushing her legs. Her people believed it a great feat to befriend a wolf, but they were like any other creature- when shown kindness they were inclined to reciprocate.

Valkyrie removed her armor and clothing, feeling as though she was bearing her very soul to the earth around her. She felt vulnerable and she hated it. Nia had trained her to be ruthless, to fear no one. She'd thought Hagen had changed her, but with his death she could feel the old rage returning.

She stepped into the cold water, shivering slightly. She washed the dirt and grime from her body as well as the dark war paint from her face. She unraveled her braid, combing her fingers through the snarls in her hair as the golden strands once again gleamed in the sun.

After she'd finished she dressed in the clothing she'd traded for in Tondc. The shirt was a soft pink, the pants a canvas material that chafed unlike the soft leather she was used to.

Valkyrie pulled on a pair of scuffed boots, leaving her hair to dry in the morning sun. She walked back into the clearing to find her men resting, but they quickly rose to their feet at her reappearance.

She made her way to where her prisoner stood, removing his shackles. His gaze darted about the forest, almost as though he thought to run. Bjorn chose that moment to growl low, ears laid back and hackles raised.

"Shof op, Bjorn," Valkyrie said quietly, smiling as the wolf immediately quieted.

"I suppose I have him to look forward to if this doesn't work," the Arkadian said grimly.

"No, you have me and I assure you my ways are not nearly as swift as his," Valkyrie said lowly, "Now, lead me to your camp."

They walked for a good hour before the metal gates came into view. Valkyrie took a deep, steadying breath- forcing herself into the roll she knew she must play in order to get what she wanted.

The gates opened, a flood of people meeting them. The Arkadian looked at her, and must have read the severity in her gaze because he immediately introduced her as one of the survivors that his company had found after the attack.

A woman with brown hair and soft eyes stepped forward, "You must be exhausted. Let's treat your injuries and then get you settled."

Valkyrie allowed herself to be led away, throwing one last searing promise of death over her shoulder before turning her silver gaze to her surroundings. Arkadia was much larger than she'd anticipated, and well armed.

She was taken from her musings when the woman spoke again, "I'm Abby, I don't think I introduced myself."

"I am Valkyrie of Farm Station."

"Pike will be pleased to see you then," Abby said with a tight smile.

"I will be pleased to see him as well," Valkyrie said, forcing the hiss from her voice, "When might I see him? I'd like to tell him all that's happened."

"Soon," Abby said with a smile, "I need to be sure you're alright first."

"Oh I'm fine now, Abby," Valkyrie said with a genuine smile, "It's so good to be home…"

100100100100100100100

Word of the newest rescue spread quickly through camp, and soon Valkyrie had more visitors than she knew what to do with. However, Pike had yet to make an appearance and that bothered her. She didn't want to stay among the Skaikru any longer than she had to.

For now though she was alone in the room she'd been given, and she was grateful for it. At night she could hear the wolves calling for her, and she longed to be back with her people- free of this lie and free of her grief.

Valkyrie looked up as the door opened, a dark shadow lingering in her doorway. For a moment she thought Pike had finally come, instead a young man entered. His skin was a sunny bronze, his dark eyes filled with secrets, and his black curls in desperate need of a trim.

This man reminded her too much of Hagen, which only intensified her pain and her need to find Pike.

"The Chancellor sent me to check on you, and to ask a few questions," the man said as he took a seat at the small table across from her.

"Why didn't the Chancellor come himself," Valkyrie asked.

"He's a busy man. I'm Bellamy Blake, the Chancellor's second."

Valkyrie raged inwardly. She didn't have time for seconds, she needed to find the snake himself. She wouldn't bother with the rabbits he sent in his stead. However, this rabbit might be of use to her.

"I'm happy to answer any questions you might have, Bellamy Blake."

She noticed the way his gaze lingered on her face, and she knew that this man was like so many others. Her beauty distracted him, and she would play that to her advantage.

"I'm sorry, I must look a fright," she said smoothing down her hair.

"No, you just remind me of someone," Bellamy replied.

Valkyrie smiled softly, this was going to be easier than she thought. She answered all of his questions without pause, her quick wit seeing her through her deception.

"Thank you," Bellamy said when he'd finished his interrogation.

"You're welcome, Bellamy," Valkyrie said with a nod.

She watched his back as he left, waiting for him to turn. For a moment she thought he wouldn't, and then he stopped at the door.

"It must get lonely in here alone all day. Why don't you join my friends and I at dinner tonight," Bellamy said.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful," Valkyrie grinned, "I'll see you tonight."

Surely the Chancellor would dine with his people. Tonight could be her chance to strike, and she would not fail.

100100100100100100100

Clarke sighed when the gates of Arkadia finally came into view, "We made it."

"And so has Valkyrie," Roan said where he knelt tracing the deep imprint of a wolf track in the soft earth.

"You think she tried to enter camp," Clarke asked.

She didn't understand why the woman would try to attack a camp when she was so terribly outnumbered- unless she had a death wish. Valkyrie seemed much too intelligent, so she must have something else up her sleeve.

"I think she did enter your camp, Clarke," Roan said, "Valkyrie was always a master at deception. She could walk into Arkadia and no one would question her belonging."

"Great," Clarke muttered, "A chameleon, just what we need."

"Come, let's find her before she gets herself into trouble," Roan grinned.

"You don't seem the least bit worried about this," Clarke grumbled, "You should take this more seriously."

"What is at risk," Roan reasoned, "A man you hold no affection for, a man who has single handedly divided the loyalties of your camp. I'd say Valkyrie was doing you a tremendous favor."

"That well may be," Clarke replied, "But it's the innocents that get in her way that I worry for."

Roan simply shrugged, following her through the gates. They were met by Abby and Marcus, and stares filled with animosity from the rest of Arkadia.

"Hi Mom," Clarke said as she embraced her mother.

"I've missed you," Abby whispered, holding her daughter tighter.

"Not that we're not happy to see you, Clarke, but why did you leave the summit," Marcus asked.

"Have any strangers entered camp, anything out of the ordinary," Clarke asked.

"No. We had one more rescue brought back, but that was it," Abby remarked.

"Man or woman," Roan asked.

"A young woman from Farm Station," Marcus replied.

"Valkyrie," Clarke and Roan uttered in unison.

"Yes, that was her name," Abby said in confusion.

"Mom, she's not who she claims. Valkyrie is after Pike. Some of her people were killed in the attack he orchestrated, including her husband. She's out for revenge, and she won't stop no matter who gets in her way."

"We have to stop her," Abby cried, looking to Kane.

"Do we," he asked thoughtfully, "If what Clarke says is true then we can't stop her, not without endangering the lives of our people. I say we hand Pike over and let him suffer the consequences of his actions."

"I'm so glad to hear you agree, Kane," came a silky voice behind them.

They turned to find Valkyrie standing with a gun slung over one shoulder, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"I can restore order to your camp, and you can take your place as chancellor as you should," Valkyrie continued, "Your people have nothing to fear from me as long as my demand is met."

"We can't do this, Marcus," Abby said.

"Like I said, Abby, we don't have a choice," Kane replied.

"There's always a choice," Clarke said, "You don't have to do this Valkyrie."

"If someone killed the man you loved, Clarke, would you not move heaven and earth to see that justice was found for him," Valkyrie asked, her silver eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "I don't ask for the blood of your people, I ask for the man who has been a thorn in both our sides. Give him to me and I will go."

"What you're asking is murder," Abby said, "We won't do this."

Valkyrie looked up at the sky, the bright blue darkening to a velvety black as the sun sank low in the west. She gave a low whistle, and the silence was broken by a long chilling howl.

"Then do not blame me for what happens next," Valkyrie said as she turned to go.

"Wait," Clarke stopped her, "I'll help you. What Pike did was wrong, and I won't allow him to ruin all that I've fought for."

"Thank you, Wanheda," Valkyrie sighed.

"Don't thank me yet," Clarke said with a shake of her head, "this isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing of worth ever is," Roan said, his eyes on Valkyrie.

100100100100100100100

Clarke smiled at Raven where she sat across from her at the long table. Catching up had been fun, but now she couldn't help but let her gaze travel to where Pike sat with his officers- Bellamy right in the big middle of the group.

"He's changed since you left," Raven said softly, "He's reverted back to the 'do whatever I want without thought for consequences' Bellamy."

"All my hard work down the drain," Clarke chuckled.

"I'm serious, Clarke," Raven sighed, "He's not the same, and it's worse after what happened with Gina."

"I don't know what you expect me to do, Raven. You know I can't stay right now," Clarke said through clenched teeth.

"Then why are you here now," Raven hissed, "What secret agenda have you been scheming about with Lexa?"

"This isn't about Lexa," Clarke said.

"Then what's it about," Raven prodded.

"You can't tell a soul, Raven," Clarke warned.

"Cross my heart and hope to float," Raven grinned.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but began to explain, "This is about the raid Pike ordered several days ago. Let's just say he picked the wrong Grounder and she's out for blood. I have to hand him over, or she's going to attack Arkadia and then Tondc."

"Sounds like his stupid finally caught up to him," Raven groused.

"Something like that," Clarke agreed, watching as Pike and Bellamy rose from the table, "Uh, Rae, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

Clarke quickly rose from her seat and followed the two men from the hall. She could tell they were heading to the chancellor's office, where she knew Valkyrie and the others were waiting.

She was going to try to stop Bellamy from going in. She didn't want him to get caught in the middle of what was about to happen.

"Bellamy," she called, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I don't think we have anything to talk about," Bellamy said, staring straight ahead.

"Bell, don't do this," she pled.

"I believe Mr. Blake has been clear that he doesn't wish to speak with you Clarke," Pike said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Bellamy please," Clarke tried again.

"No," Bellamy said, Pike and I have plans to make. You've chosen a side in this Clarke, and now you have to live with it."

Clarke huffed angrily, still following them when they walked into the dimly lit room. A low growl filtered through the darkness, three sets of silver eyes glowing with rage and hunger.

The two men reached for their guns, and the wolves bared their teeth.

"I wouldn't do that, Chancellor," Valkyrie whispered, "They will be at your throat before you can even grasp your weapon."

"Who are you," Pike demanded.

Valkyrie tsked, stepping into the light, "I would hope you would remember the people whose death you ordered."

Standing before them was not the newest rescue from Farm Station, but a Grounder queen resplendent in her armor. The dark paint brought out the gleam of death in her eyes, the light catching on the shining edge of her sword.

"That doesn't answer my question," Pike hissed, "Who are you?"

"I am Pakheda, the Wolf Commander," Valkyrie answered as she began to pace, "Do you know much of wolves, Chancellor."

"I know they are cowards," Pike spat.

"There you are wrong, Chancellor. We keep to the shadows, but that does not mean we are fearful. There is one important lesson to be learned about the wolf- they always hunt in packs," Valkyrie said softly before a piercing whistle cut the air and men poured into the room.

"What is the meaning of this," Pike said glaring at Marcus.

"It's time you faced the consequences of your actions," Kane replied.

"You mean you're handing me over to these savages because I eliminated a threat," Pike yelled.

"No, you are being handed over so I do not make your people pay for your mistakes," Valkyrie said.

She was about to give the order that Pike be taken by her men, but before anyone could move Bellamy had drawn his gun. He pointed it at Valkyrie who bared her teeth in a savage snarl that was quickly emulated by the wolves at her side.

"Bellamy, put down the gun," Clarke begged.

"No, I won't let this happen. Pike has been the only one who's stood for us against the Grounders. They murdered our people Clarke," Bellamy said with a shake of his head.

Valkyrie took a step forward, and then Pike grabbed for Clarke. He pressed a knife against her throat causing Bellamy's eyes to widen.

"I'm ready to send a message to your Commander and all who side with the Grounders. We are not going to be ruled, and we will not bow down to your ways," Pike said, blood beginning to seep from the wound at Clarke's neck.

"What are you doing," Bellamy asked, his gun still trained on the intruders.

"What's best for our people," Pike answered stiffly.

"She is my people," Bellamy said, his eyes clearing as he turned the gun on Pike, "Let her go."

"I can't do this Bellamy. Clarke's death will have purpose. We can blame it on these people. If the Grounders are fighting amongst themselves then we are safe," Pike reasoned, pressing the knife even more firmly against Clarke's skin and causing her to whimper.

"I can't let you do this, Pike," Bellamy said, " I can't let you kill her."

"You would protect her after she left you, left your people. She doesn't care about us Bellamy. She's out for herself, just like the Grounders."

"You don't believe that, Bellamy. You know me," Clarke whispered.

Bellamy dropped his gun, "I won't fight for a man who turns against his own people."

"You're a coward, Blake. She's bewitched you!"

Just then Valkyrie spoke so quietly she was barely heard, "Zog raun, Gunnar."

In a flash the bigger of the two wolves surged forward and latched onto Pike's arm that held the knife to Clarke's throat. He was forced to let go, and she was able to slip free of his grasp.

The knife fell from Pike's hand as the wolf gripped his wrist. Then a weight landed on his chest as the second wolf took his neck between his teeth- exerting enough pressure to force his surrender.

"Bjorn, Gunnar, breik au," Valkyrie ordered, both wolves relinquishing the hold on their victim before taking their places beside their mistress, "Get up, Chancellor."

Pike stumbled to his feet, "What will you do?"

"Death would be too kind for you," Valkyrie said, her eyes alight with her victory, "You are to be hunted. You will be running for the remainder of your days, death always nipping at your heels."

"Who will I be running from, you," Pike snarled.

"Not I, but the Sheidgeda," Valkyrie said, smiling as a chorus of howls echoed on the night wind, "and they are coming. So, run Chancellor. Run while you can."

100100100100100100100

It had been four days since Pike's banishment, and things in Arkadia seemed to be peaceful once more. Bellamy and Clarke had discussed his involvement with Pike, and he'd been honest with her.

" I was so angry, Clarke, and he was the only one offering a release. You wouldn't come home, Gina was dead, and I thought I was losing my little sister," Bellamy said, head bowed.

"I understand, Bellamy. We all lose our way. I'm just glad you've found yours again," Clarke smiled, her hand gripping his.

They were headed to the gates where Roan and Valkyrie waited. The two stood deep in conversation, Roan throwing his hands up in exasperation as Valkyrie glared hotly.

"Come home with me," Roan insisted, "I am king, you can return to your people."

"And what of my people," Valkyrie screeched, "Am I to just leave them to return to the very clan that cast me off?"

"They are welcome. They will become part of our clan," Roan persisted, a smile twitching at his lips when he saw her resolve crumbling.

"But what of the people, will they accept us," Valkyrie asked, her chin raised in challenge.

"If they don't I will see it as an act of treason, and they will be punished," Roan said fiercely before his eyes softened and he took her hands, "Allow me to right my mother's wrongs, allow me to care for you."

Valkyrie smiled, her gaze turning to the two wolves laying a short distance away, "What of Bjorn and Gunnar?"

"All Pakstoka are welcome, both two legged and four," Roan grinned, reaching up to brush a few strands of blonde hair away from her eyes.

"Then I will rejoin you, my Azgeda king," Valkyrie smirked, "You have met my demands."

Roan laughed at this, "You drive a hard bargain, Pakheda."

"Are you two leaving already," Clarke called, smiling broadly at the couple.

"Yes, Roan has agreed to my terms. Pakstoka will be welcomed as Azgeda," Valkyrie said, her hand still gripping Roan's.

"Did he have any other choice," Bellamy grumbled good-naturedly.

"No, I have the threat of the Sheidgeda on my side. They have frightened Roan since we were children," Valkyrie chuckled.

"And as we all know, Valkyrie fears nothing," Roan said with a shake of his head.

Valkyrie sobered, "I have already faced my greatest fear. If losing Hagen wasn't enough I once again had to face the woman Nia created so long ago. Hagen has been avenged, and I have made peace with my past. I will survive."

Roan pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, pulling her against his chest.

"Come, we must leave now or I will never get you home," Roan said lightly.

Valkyrie nodded, stepping forward to hug Clarke. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," Clarke replied with a warm smile, "but I think I should be thanking you."

"I know you Wanheda," Valkyrie grinned, "He would have met your ire at some point, I simply quickened the outcome."

Clarke smiled, "Thank you anyway."

"Thank me with a visit to Azgeda," Valkyrie said, "You will be welcomed with open arms. I will see to it."

"Taken back for only a few moments and already she is giving orders," Roan smiled, "It's good to have you back."

"As you said, we should be going or we will never get back," Valkyrie said poking him in the side.

"Good by Klark kom Skaikru," Valkyrie waved before she and Roan exited the gates.

"What just happened," Bellamy asked.

"Let's just say we now have a very powerful ally, and I'm not just referring to the Azgeda," Clarke said with a shake of her head, "Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Clarke started forward, but turned when Bellamy wasn't following.

"What," she asked.

"You're staying?"

Clarke turned and made her way back to him, taking his hand in hers, "There's no place I'd rather be. Now come on, we have a lot of catching up to do."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**

 **Now I'll do some explaining… Most of the names I used are Norse, but Valkyrie is special. A Valkyrie was a female warrior in Norse mythology who chose who lived or died in battle! I thought it was cool, and I wanted to tell y'all all about it because I'm a nerd… lol**

 **Here are the meanings to some of the Tregedasleng words I used-**

 **Pakheda- Commander of Wolves/ I kinda engineered this one… lol**

 **Pakstoka- wolf pack**

 **Shof op- quiet**

 **Zog raun- attack**

 **Breik au- release**

 **Sheidgeda- night (I took some creative liberties with this one, and used it as something Valkyrie would call the wolves lol)**


End file.
